REAL LOVE
by midnight30witch
Summary: See what changes will be there when Violet (OC) enters Damon's life. Does she have a dark past? If you like this story then please let me know through plentiful reviews. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. -** This one's dedicated to some of my friends who think that Elena is not much different from Katherine, and Damon must get a girl of his own.

The blood line of Salvatore brothers start from Elijah. Klaus is OOC, more like the character from the book world. If you love Elena, Klaus or Katherine, this story isn't for you. I hope you all like the pairing between Damon and my OC Violet. This is based on first three seasons of show but the timeline may differ a bit. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER - 1

Damon had got up in the morning and the first thing to do was fill up his glass with the finest and expensive liquor that was always to be seen in fancy bottles on shelves. As he filled his glass half-up, his ears could hear the screeching of brakes of a car near his house. Damon muttered, "My little brother is busy with his girl. So who's at the door in morning? Maybe my breakfast?" He smirked and reached for the door but before he could, someone had started banging the door loudly. "YES ! Coming !" Damon said and opened the door.

In front of him was standing a petite girl with mid length hairs of the color of a raven, flowing straight on her back. Her face was covered with bangs. Her eyes were violet and a dark purple line formed around her iris. She was wearing a royal blue tank top with black jeans shorts and brown knee high leather boots. She had a light purple colored pouch hung diagonally across her torso. By her expression, she looked cute and sweet.

And there he was, handsome as ever. Those black hairs with black eyes, black leather jacket, black shirt and jeans with soot colored boots. His features and cheekbones as sharp and his smile as mischievous as ever.

Damon had slept with many women in his life and has been doing so from many centuries. But there was something in this girl that attracted him towards her in first look. There was such light sparkling in the girl's eyes which were not even slightly affected by Damon's fathomless ones. He found himself attracted to her as a moth to a flame. He couldn't help but feel a soft corner in his heart for her.

Then a realization hit him that moment, that he had fallen for Elena because she looked exactly like Katherine, the girl who was his first love. But Elena was different. She wasn't evil like Katherine. But there was something in this girl which made him feel differently than he was with Katherine or Elena. He couldn't point his finger to it, but this girl seemed strange. This girl who was standing in front of him had got him off balance. The way she was looking from her big purple eyes made Damon dumbstruck and speechless for a minute. Before he could come out of this daze, the girl spoke, "Hello Damon! First of all stop staring like an idiot and use your mouth to speak. And secondly, please drink all of my blood."

She shoved him out of way to enter the house. Too much had happened in few minutes for Damon to contemplate. He taunted, "Well hello to you too, whoever you might be." She seated herself comfortably on the couch and waited for him to come in the living room. Damon while closing the door, thought, "What is wrong with this girl? How does she know so much?" He came in and asked,"Who are you?" She replied with a smile, "Oh how silly of me. I forgot to even introduce myself. My name is Violet." Damon muttered, "Violet? Who keeps a color's name as their name. " She said quietly, "So that I don't forget it every time I wake up. " He asked, "What?" She said angrily, "Nothing! Do you have a problem with my name?" He retorted,"It's not your name but you, I have a problem with." She shouted, "What did you say?" He sighed and said,"Nothing. What are you even doing here?" She said slightly irritated, "I told you, I came here to offer my blood to you." He said without any expression, "I don't know what are you talking about?" She answered feeling relaxed, "I was a student of Isobel, so please spare me of all this talking, I am already tired." He asked sensing something suspicious, "But why did you come to me?" She answered while closing her eyes, "Isobel fancied you. And according to her research you are a ruthless vampire who ends all lives in a minute. That's why I came to you. End my life's suffering!" He asked,"Interesting theory Isobel had. And what's your 'life's suffering' ?" She said,"Okay, I will explain everything from start. I am an orphan. Recently I had a fight with my foster parents. They have never loved me. I left the house and never went back. I am struggling to survive because I lost everything in New York. So I decided to suicide. Then a thought clicked my mind. I could do something good before I die!" She said excitedly. "I ran through researches of Isobel and caught hold of you in this small town." She said waving her hand showing she didn't have slight interest in him or this town. "So now you can drink my blood and after that take my body to the hospital. I have already signed the I-want-to-donate-my-organs papers. And i don't have the guts to suicide so I hope you could end my life in a click? That's it."

Damon was thinking really hard for the first time in his life about what to do with this girl. He said while nodding his head, "Oh-Kaay... So generous of you to do all these things but I am in no mood to kill anyone right now. So please leave!" Damon could easily feel his fangs sharpening , jaw aching and throat drying up of thirst, but there was something that kept him from even touching her. "No! I will sit here and wait till you drink all of my blood. " she said calmly. Damon knew he couldn't control his thirst any longer. So he just pushed her out of the house and told,"Just Go!" She threatened, "If you don't kill me, I will go to another vampire." Damon couldn't understand what made him do this but he shouted,"NO! You cannot go to any other vampire. In fact you don't even have to die. I will help you get a job here. You will not loose anything here. This is a safe, lovely town. Hardly anything happens here. You will love it here. Now go and I'll meet you later." He faked a smile and shut the door on her face and waited hearing till she left from there.

When Stephan came home, he was startled by seeing Damon in shock and a little bit fear too. When Damon acts that way, this means it's a real problem. "What happened brother? You look scared? " he asked. Damon answered rolling his eyes,"It's because my little brother, I am! I think a teen girl stalker is after me." "What...?" Stephan spat and started laughing hard while clenching his stomach. "Well I think you surely can take care of it." Damon again looked towards him and said with a serious face,"I don't think my heart can."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After few weeks, one afternoon, once again the door was being banged upon loudly. Damon opened the door and again his breath stopped. Violet was standing in front of him with bags full of her stuff. She came in and said, "Please bring my other bags in and show me my room." Damon said,"What are you talking about?" She replied, "Thank you for getting me a job at the bar but that couldn't pay my hotel expenses and so I was kicked out. I have nowhere to go because I am broke right now, again! And I couldn't think anywhere else to go in this small town." She said a bit dramatically. Damon asked, "Where does all your money go?" She said defensively, "I need to buy stuff! You know, there's so much expensive stuff out there. I cannot compel shopkeepers, unlike you!" Damon sighed and found best to say no word further. He showed her a spare room which was just a wall apart to his room. Till the end of the week that large room had been fully decorated and customized according to Violet's style in black and purple colors with a hint of pink.

Damon knocked at her room's door. She said,"It's open." As Damon opened the door, he had to blink a few times. The room was so bright and dazzled. Everything was neatly and systematically put up. No posters hung on walls, nothing stuffed or cramped in corners. Just neat and tidy and spacious. He said,"Well, one's room says a lot about oneself." She gave him looks. He continued, "Anyways I came to tell you that you got admission in Fell's High School. You can join from tomorrow. All thanks to my compulsion." And he gave a brief, brilliant, enigmatic smile. "Thank you Damon. No one has ever done so much for me before. Not even my family. You really are a great and caring person." She was saying and Damon cut her in between, "Whoa...Whoa... Stop it right there. Stop that emotional drama. Don't you ever dare tell anyone about this otherwise I will stop treating you good." "Oh yeah? Well come on. Then let's see it." Violet answered back. Damon gave her a slight smile, his usual cool twist of lips and went away.

Next morning Violet was all set to start school. She was in the same year as Bonnie, Caroline ,Elena and Matt. As she reached school, the three best friends confronted her. Caroline asked, "So you are the one who tricked Damon?" Bonnie elbowed Caroline in her ribs and she shut up saying, "What?" Violet answered raising her eyebrows, " Uh.. yes, I think so.. and I am happy to do so." Matt passed by and he called, "Hey Violet!" She ran towards him and hugged him. Matt smiled at the trio and went away with Violet while talking to her. Elena saw all this open mouthed and whispered to Bonnie and Caroline, "What is all this? Is this stranger with weird eyes going to strip us of all our friends?" Bonnie said with a smile, "Damon's not our friend. And Matt works with her in the bar. Don't worry you have got us." Caroline added, "And it's good that because of her Damon's off your back now." With Caroline's words, Elena felt a twitch. Bonnie asked while changing the topic, "So tell us Caroline, how are things between you and Tyler?" Caroline waved her hand and said, "Same as usual. You tell us, is it true that you and Jeremy have broken up?" "Yes." , Bonnie said with a sad face, "this is better as he is even going out of state for some time for his safety."

When Stefan got to know about Violet, he asked Damon, "So brother, what is this on that side of your room's wall?" Damon calmly answered, "That is Violet and her room. She will be living with us now." Stephan questioned again, "O-kay. So tell me when did you start doing charity for homeless persons?" Damon sneered ,"I am not doing charity!" Stephan further questioned, "Then is all this for one special girl?" Damon said irritated, "i don't know! Now don't you have anything to do right now? Your hunting game with animals? Or stuff with your little lovely love Elena?" "All right, I am going. But I must tell you brother, you are lucky to have a girl like Violet. You should never let her go.", Stephan smiled and went away thinking, 'It is good that he has finally got a girl in his life. Atleast now I don't have to worry about him going after Elena all the time."

When Stephan and Damon came home a Sunday afternoon, they saw their house thoroughly cleaned. Violet was standing in the hall wearing a French maid apron and ordering few people waving with a brush in her hand. They all were following her orders and putting everything at place. Damon thought she looked cute in that outfit. The two brothers stared at her in disbelief. Violet said, "What? I found some money in the basement so I thought why not use it in getting this house cleaned up! Also I am allergic to many things and I don't like living in a dirty environment." Damon closed his eyes and frowned and asked,"Did you use all of the money you found? " She said with a smile,"Of course" Stephan started laughing at Damon. Violet started to go back to her room but stopped in between, turned around and said, "Oh Stephan, your room was the untidiest in the whole house. Take care from now on. I will not get it cleaned again." Stephan's smile was wiped away and it was Damon's turn to smirk. Both brothers then ran to their rooms and the whole house including the basement to see if there was anything 'missing'. But instead everything was shining clean and systematically organised. And thanks to this human girl, now their house had a well maintained kitchen too.

Even though Damon thought himself as the master chef of this house, he had to admit that there was no terrible cook in this world than Violet. He started giving her cooking lessons after she almost killed the brothers with her dishes. Stephan left the house with an excuse, the moment he put a spoonful of Violet's food. But Damon had to bear with it because of the look on her face. After that both avoided her food. But Violet had started getting better lately, after taking lessons from Damon.

One night Damon was in his room, reading somsome classic novels. Violet came with some papers in her hands. She was about to knock at the room's door but pulled back, thinking this is not a right time. She was about to go when Damon called from inside, "You can come in. I am not doing anything 'suspicious'." Violet came in and said, "Well.. umm.. When I got your room cleaned up, I noticed you read many literary works. So I thought maybe you could read my poems and tell me if they are good enough to be published?" Damon looked at her and she was looking back with pleading eyes. He sighed and took 2 bundles of papers and looked at them. He asked, "Are these all poems?" She nodded. He again asked,"Are they all written by you?" She said, "Yes." He looked at her as if something was suspicious, "From when did you start writing?" She said while trying to remember something, "A very long long time ago, I think." He shook his head sideways and said, "These are too many poems to be written in such a young age as yours. What are you, a printing machine? Anyways, I will try to read them all and tell you my opinion." Violet sprang up with joy and said, "Thank you. So tell me all about it in the morning. Have a poetical night!" She grinned. Damon sat with wide eyes and shouted, "What so you mean by 'in the morning'? When will I sleep? I need sleep too, you know. Hello?" But she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Caroline is a vampire in this.

CHAPTER 3

Next morning Violet went hopping in Damon's room. He was sleepy and holding some of her papers in his hand. She startled him by saying, "So did you read them all?" He woke up suddenly, "Huh? Ah.. this? No. I couldn't finish all. They are too many!" She pouted in anger. He said, "I will finish it tonight and tell you next morning. Now please go! I need sleep..." and he dozed off.

At 2 A.M. that night, Damon had gone through all of her poems and noticed something strange. There was a pattern in the poems. Starting ones were written in Old English and then the poems changed words and style as the time came to present. Most of them were based on subjects like nostalgia and memory loss. A few of them were based on love and pain or that having an immense power is a curse. He couldn't understand what made her write about such topics. Overall these poems were of a good level, having a depth in them.

After reading all of them, he thought of returning these poems and check on her too. He went to her room barely making any noise and opened the door. On the other hand, Violet had woken up too and didn't seem to be getting any sleep. She was turning and tossing in her bed. When Damon entered, she lay in bed straight, as still as she could. Even she didn't know why she was acting like this. She could hear and partly see from her eye slits in the dimly lighted room, that Damon put the papers on her desk and turned around to leave but stopped to stare at her for a moment. He came closer and removed bangs from her forehead. He bent down to place a small kiss on her forehead and spoke softly, "Who are you Violet? Why do I always feel like stealing a kiss from those lips of yours? What have you done to me?" He then quietly got out of her room. As he closed the door behind, Violet's eyes snapped open. Her breath became fast and she became nervous. She didn't know why she was all red and flushed hot in her face. She kept a hand on her chest to slow down her heart from bursting out. Why was she feeling like this? Did she fall in love with him?

After a few days of avoiding Damon, Violet one day asked Damon, "Hey! I got a very secret information about some oak tree still standing at the outskirts of city in the woods. Are you coming with me?" Damon answered shocked, "What do you mean by 'coming with you'? I am going there, ALONE ! You are not coming. It can get very dangerous." "What? Of course I am going. Try to stop me if you can." She answered rather angrily. "Okay. Okay." He said with hands up, "But then don't come running my way when something scary comes your way." He laughingly made claws with his hands. "Shut up!" She giggled , "Let's go." She pulled at his arm.

Elena, Caroline, Violet and Damon were trekking all day in the woods to find that white oak tree. At dark they set up a camp. They had set two tents. Damon said, "One vampire in each tent for safety. Caroline and Elena you both go in that one and Violet and I will go in this one." Elena looked at Damon with shock and while stomping her feet in anger went inside the tent. Caroline said, "I think it's one of her mood swings. She's been getting a lot lately." She mouthed the last words and went into the tent. "Weird", Violet whispered and went with Damon in the other tent.

When they all were sleeping, two hybrids came towards their tent with a witch who cast a spell on all of them, making them unable to come out of their sleep. They took Violet and left. When Violet opened her eyes, she saw she was tied to a pole in a small cabin. Two hybrids and a male witch came in. They were laughing when the witch said, "Hey, she's awake. Let's take her." The hybrids were drunk. One of them said, "Yeah, but let me have some fun with her first." He smiled maniacally and took out a knife. He came close to her and made a small cut on her cheek. Blood trickled down and drops fell on the floor. She resisted but the ropes were tight and she felt her body was heavy and weak. One hybrid took few drops of her blood and put the finger in his mouth. He smiled and said, "You are very tasty." Then suddenly something started happening to him. He put his hands around his neck as his body started writhing in pain and his neck burnt. He fell on the floor and in few moments his face became purple and blue as he died.

Violet's eyes sparkled with light, she smiled maniacally. The other hybrid standing there shouted, "What did you do to him?" As he was about to sink his teeth in her neck, the door of the cabin flew open and an angry Damon was standing there. He threw the uprooted door away and said to Violet, "I told you not to leave my side." He charged forward and easily ripped the hearts of both hybrids. He cut her ropes. She leaned on him. There was no sparkle in her eyes or smile on her face. She changed back like she was before, weak. He asked, "Are you all right?" "Yes", she barely said and became unconscious.

Next afternoon she woke up in her bed, all cozy. Damon was sitting near her. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, for everything." "Don't mention it.", he said with a warm, heart melting smile. She asked,"Did you kill the witch?" He said,"No, he ran away." Her expression softened as she asked again, "Did you wait here all night?" "Hmm..", he said and turned to look out the window. Maybe he more than just cared for her and didn't want to show.

After few days when everything was normal, Violet was cooking in the kitchen. Damon went to her and said, "Your poems are really good. You should definitely publish them." "You think so?", Violet said with eyes lit in hope. She was cooking some sauce for a pork dish. She took some of it with a spoon and gave Damon to taste it. He said, "It's perfect. " He then slid his hands to wrap around Violet's waist. Her body became stiff. Her heartbeat became fast and her mind became blank. He hugged her from back and whispered in her ear, "So tell me, how come you are still a unicorn bait?" Violet's eyes widened in shock. The spoon she held fell on the floor. She nervously shouted, "WHAT? Who...Who told you that? No... Of course nooooo... Ha ha ha ha..." she laughed nervously and tried to shake off the topic. Damon turned her around in his grip and when she did, he pulled her face towards him and kissed her till she was out of breath. He pushed some bangs out of her face and said, "I love you Violet." She was first surprised by his sudden confession but after looking in his eyes, she just hugged him back in response. Damon's smile expanded into a grin, an honest to God, cheek puffing, eye squinching grin. He said, "You still shouldn't lie to me about some things." Violet just punched him on his arm in response and he started laughing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Everyone knew in few days that Damon and Violet were dating. One morning Damon came to school to drop Violet. He kissed her forehead, before she entered the building. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were watching. Caroline said, "I think they look cute together." Elena said, "What? How can you even think that?" Bonnie added, "The way he sees her each time, with that look in his eyes, it's pretty amazing." Elena became furious when she heard all this and she thought - 'What has she done to him? He could never get over Katherine and me. How this girl just took him away?'

Violet entered Damon's room and found Katherine trying to seduce Damon. She asked Katherine, "What do you think you are doing?" Katherine replied in a question, "Who are you?" Violet answered, "I am Violet. Damon's girlfriend." Katherine raised an eyebrow towards Damon then looked at Violet from top to bottom, like she was judging her. She said, "Another human toy to replace me? Hope you have stopped worshipping Elena now." Violet got angry and said,"Yes he has. And now get out of our house, this instant!" Katherine spitefully said, "You weak human. I'll kill you before..." Violet cut her in between and said, "Stop it right there. I know you can't do anything except bluff. Just remember I am not weak and neither is Damon. Your seducing will have no effect on him." Katherine stomped her feet in fury and got out saying to Damon, "Whatever you are planning to do with Elijah, I am not in the plan." Damon moved close to Violet and asked with a smirk, "Well that was some possessiveness I got to see." Violet just smiled at him and blushed a bit.

Damon trusted Violet. He knew she wasn't immature and won't jeopardize anyone. So he told her every bit of plan and she readily agreed. One night according to the plan, Jenna, Rick and Elijah were invited at the Salvatore brother's house for dinner. Violet was working vigorously in the kitchen. Everything was set according to the plan. Everyone arrived serial wise, first Rick and Jenna then Stephan and then Elijah. Violet went to greet them. This was the first time she was seeing Elijah in person. She has just heard about him. When she saw Elijah, her eyes stopped on him. His face, his eyes, something was there which pulled her towards him. She knew for sure, she has seen him for the first time but still, she couldn't put her finger. It was like she knew him from before, like she has met him before.

When Elijah saw Violet he looked taken aback. He stood midway without blinking his eyes, just staring at Violet. He couldn't believe on what he saw. There was a moment of eye contact between them which stirred something in Violet. It felt like she was in some kind of trance. At last Damon entered the house and his presence was all needed to break that trance. Violet smiled and strode towards him. Elijah too smiled putting his arms up to greet her thinking - 'maybe she does remember me.' But Violet passed through him and jumped in Damon's arms. She smiled and gave him a peck on lips. Just then Stephan called Damon towards the dining area. Stephan whispered,"All set?" Damon replied, "What do think I am? A fool? Where's Elena BTW ?" Stephan said, "She is acting weird from last few days. She said she needed some time alone. I don't know what is bugging her now?" Damon arched his brows up and asked, "Now?" Stephan said with a sigh, "No offence, brother. But before you used to make her life a living hell." Damon admitted for the first time, "Yeah, I think I was blind because of the same faces of Katherine and Elena. Well, I didn't have Violet back then!", he smiled.

Meanwhile Elijah said to Violet when they were coming in, "Hello. We didn't get to meet before. I am Elijah and the pretty lady's name is?" He put a hand forward to greet. Violet put her hand in his and said with a smile, "I am Violet." Elijah kissed the back of her hand softly. This surprised Violet. She was flattered and a little bit of colour profused her cheeks. She said, "Oh.. umm.. please come in. I hope you enjoy the food." As they went towards where everyone was, Elijah muttered under his breath, "Violet."

After dining together, Elijah remembered to compliment Violet for the food. She said, "Thank you. And now it's time for dessert. Jenna would you come in the kitchen and help me?" They got up and went. Rick too got up but only to suddenly plunge a dagger into Elijah's heart from back.

Next day Damon had gone out of Fell's Church for some reason. He didn't tell anyone where was he going or when he was going to be back. Violet went to her school, then to the grill. Matt asked her there, "What are doing today?" Violet replied while thinking hard, "Nothing I guess." Matt chuckled at her expression and asked, "Where is that no-good-of-yours boyfriend? I can't see him sitting at his usual seat, staring you all day." Violet said with a frown, "Don't call him that. I don't know where he went." Matt said laughingly, "Maybe he is searching for his preys." Violet smiled and said, "Shut up. He doesn't do that anymore." Matt asked,"Would you like to come with us to the outskirts of city for a picnic? We will stay there whole night, have a camp, a bonfire maybe?" She asked, "Who all are coming?" Matt said, "Jeremy has come here for a few days so he'll be there and Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stephan and Elena." Violet said with a smile, "Good. So everyone is going to be there. Then let's have a blast!"

Matt picked up Violet and as they reached the woods and got out of car, Elena saw them, made a face and went away with Stephan. Violet asked Matt, "What's wrong with her?" Matt said, "Oh it's nothing. I heard from Caroline that Elena's feeling a bit down recently." Bonnie and Caroline greeted Violet and soon they started talking and laughing. Night came and they started setting up their tents. Elena was just sitting near her car and didn't talk to Violet at all. When the fire was about to die, Matt said,"I will fetch some woods." Violet said, "I am coming too."

Matt and Violet wandered around in the woods to search some dry twigs. They stopped near a tree where Violet asked,"Elena doesn't like me. I don't know why." Matt smiled and came near her and asked,"Why do think that?" Violet replied, "Didn't you see. She didn't talk or even smile at me? She kept avoiding me." Matt said, "Nobody can dislike you, Violet. You are special." He stared in her eyes and removed few bangs from her face. He then said, "You know, you can do better than Damon." Violet just smiled, "Where is this coming from? You seem to be in a good flirty mood right now. Wait! Are you drunk?" Matt replied, "Maybe. Maybe not." Both laughed a little. Matt then became serious and said, "You know, I will always be there for you. I'll always help you no matter what." Violet said with moist eyes, "Aww...Matt. You are so sweet." She tried to hug him. As Matt was drunk, instead of hugging her, he tried to kiss her. When someone's hand came on his shoulder and he flew backwards, crashed with a tree and fainted. Violet screamed as she ran towards Matt to check his pulse. "Thank God, he is alive." She said and looked back towards a figure standing in the shadows. Violet shouted angrily, "Why did you do this?" Damon stepped out of the darkness in the moonlight and said while gritting his teeth, "He. Kissed. You." Violet shouted again, "He didn't exactly kiss me! He is just drunk. You could've killed him." Damon looked at her face, then at Matt lying near the tree. He called his brother to pick up Matt and took Violet by her wrist saying, "You are coming with me."


End file.
